Snared by a Devil
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: While investigating a criminal, Hermione's is cuaght his vine plant. What follows in a strange session of capture and pleasure as Hermione discovers something new. Warning, this story contains bondage and vine sex, don't like, don't read. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's note. This idea came to me randomly and I just had to write it._

_I should say first of all that I prefer my heroines to be the strong willed, capable type. If they do get into trouble, they usually find some way out without being rescued. But I decided to try something different and have a go at a damsel in distress type story._

_Be kind when you review, it's my first time doing this sort of story._

_Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter or its canon characters. I do own the character of Jacob Mannings, Cacodemon Vine plant and this story._

_Warning for bondage, vine sex and brief cursing._

_Enjoy and please review._

Hermione contemplated the wall in front of her.

It was old looking and very high, not something you could just causally climb over. And that was just its physical attributes. This wall surrounded the grounds to a manor where a suspected criminal was hiding.

Hermione snorted slightly, Jacob Mannings hadn't actually been accused of anything yet so technically he wasn't a criminal. He was known to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as a smuggler of dangerous and illegal items. Unfortunately, he was a wily character and had yet to be caught red handed though there were plenty of recovered objects that had his grubby prints all over them.

She sighed, when she said prints, she meant in the figurative sense. This wall had enchantments on it to prevent intruders from getting over.

But that wasn't about to stop her, she knew how to create vacuums in these kind of spells, giving her enough time to get over before the gap closed.

And five minutes later, she was in.

She carefully looked around, everything seemed calm. Though it wasn't public knowledge that this was where he had taken up residence, only a fool wouldn't take precautions. These grounds could be crawling with exotic plants and creatures that could quickly put a stop to any nosy snoopers.

There were also looks of different alarm spells and early warning systems that were undoubtedly in place. But Hermione had a few advantages when it came to the average snoop around. Her best friend and fiancé were both highly skilled Aurors who had taught her many tricks of the trade, including breaking and entering.

In fact, if she found evidence, they were her contacts in the Auror Department who would follow up her findings and then likely arrest this man.

But anyway, they had taught her how to avoid the type of spells usually found in a place like this. Also how to spot them in the first place as there were usually tell tale signs of magic. So holding her wand out, she waved it and performed some wordless spells.

She smiled in triumph as several popping noises told her the spells had been safely deactivated without alarming the owner. She had to do this wordless because some of these spells would be triggered by somehow trying to deactivate them.

After a couple more spells just to be on the safe side, she decided it was safe to proceed.

Keeping to the shadow, she crept towards the manor which she knew was full of illegal merchandise. Of course, once she got in, she'd probably run into more traps and spells so she needed to be prepared for that.

Mannings wasn't meant to be home but he could easily turn up, he was known to disappear just like that. Mostly to throw off the Law Enforcement personnel he _knew_ tailed him. However, he was meant to be on business at the moment, which was why she had picked this night to break into his home.

She was walking through a wooded patch of ground that thankfully was fairly free of undergrowth. It was quite dry and so her feet crunched a little on dead leaves but apart from that, it was very quiet.

Suddenly, her foot caught something and she went flying forward.

She managed to break her fall the way Harry had taught her with a slight roll. This saved her from any sprains or general injury. She mentally cursed though, that had giving her a huge fright.

She frowned as she tried to find what had tripped her. Because she was being stealthy, she couldn't use her wand to light her way. In fact, she couldn't use any form of light so had to rely on her own eyes. The night was fairly clear however, so she didn't understand what had tripped her as it hadn't felt like a tree root.

Her eyes examined the ground, starting where her feet where. To her bemusement, there didn't seem to be anything there but dead leave and other woodland debris. Certainly nothing that could actually trip her. And she had defiantly felt her leg catch _something_.

But then there was a strange cry and she whipped her head round, tensing as she listened. Her wand was gripped tightly in her hand as she waited to see if anything would appear. She didn't notice the silent vines silently slithering over to her.

There was another cry and she realised with a mental laugh that it was only an owl out hunting. She was safe, there wasn't some creature stalking her. Or so she thought.

Before she could decide her next move, or even in fact, _move_, her ankles were suddenly grabbed. She let out a cry of surprise as they were yanked, causing her to fall onto her front. Then with an almighty tug, she was pulled along the ground to who knows what.

Her first thought was these weren't human hands grabbing her or even animal hands.

Her second thought was to do something_ now_.

"Difindo," she cried, her alarm overriding her caution.

Her spell lit up the area in front of her as it slashed at whatever was dragging her. To her surprise, it was long leafy vines that had hold of her and were attempting to drag her somewhere.

Her spell had only destroyed one set of vines, the other still had a firm grip on an ankle. She quickly yanked her free foot up before it could be captured again and tried to slash the remaining vines.

But more suddenly appeared, seizing her captive foot and dragging her at a faster rate. It didn't matter how many she blasted, more took their places.

Just as she was thinking another spell would be good, she suddenly saw where the vines were taking her. A huge, moving vine plant was right in front of her, tentacle like vines saying.

She was still being dragged her front towards it so she started to aim at its centre to put it out of commission, But suddenly, a thin spidery vine shot out of nowhere and plucked her wand right out of her hand. It then retreated to who knows where, with Hermione's precious wand.

"Damn it," she started to curse out loud but another vine flew out of nowhere and plastered it's self across her mouth, effectively gagging her.

"Mmmn, mrth," she gargled as she tried to pull it away from her mouth.

But her momentary loss of concentration cost her as she was finally dragged to the foot of the plant.

Her wrists were seized, preventing her from pulling the gag away and her another foot was also grabbed. She was then heaved to her feet and pulled into the plants centre. She was spun around so that she was facing the outside of the plant.

The vine gag shifted its grip so that it was holding her mouth more securely. She moaned as it slipped between her lips so that her teeth were now biting down on it.

Her limbs were now yanked apart so that she was spread eagled in the plant. And then more vines appeared, crawling over her body but not grabbing hold. She had already worked out this wasn't a Devil's Snare, that vine plant didn't waste time when trying to kill you.

But at the moment, she couldn't think what it was.

She gasped as the exploring vines suddenly slipping under her clothing. She shivered as she felt the cold vines against her bare skin, it was a creepy sensation.

"Mpfth, mrrth," she moaned, trying to struggle but she was pulled so tightly she could only wriggle.

Suddenly the vines started to strain against her clothes and there was an ominous tearing. She screamed behind her vine gag as her long sleeved, black blouse suddenly burst open, revealing a white frilly bra.

The vines retreated from her chest area, pulling the ruined blouse with them so that in no time at all, she was only wearing her bra.

"_On no,"_ she thought as the vines started concentrating on her skirt.

"_Merlin's Beard,"_ she cried out which muffled by the gag.

The vines were pulling and tearing at her skirt, ruining the black material. She bucked her body with a yell as the vines slipped into her panties. But luckily for her, after a cursory probe, they withdrew, and continued getting rid of her skirt.

With a final wrench, they tore it away, meaning she now only had underwear, stockings and her trainers on. But it seemed the vines still weren't finish as they started slipping into her trainers.

She couldn't help a giggle as they tickled her feet, even though they hadn't even touched the bare skin yet. But of course, it wasn't long until they had forced her trainers off and started on the stockings.

"Hmpth, mmmth," she mumbled as they slid into her stockings and caressed her ticklish feet.

She was still trying to struggle but was growing tired. She felt cold air on her feet and knew they were now bare. A horrible thought suddenly struck her.

"_Are they going to strip me naked?"_

As much as she hated being captured in the first place, she thought she'd die if Mannings discovered her bound and _naked _in this plant.

But the plant seemed to be finished stripping her as it suddenly pulled her limbs together. Her arms were pulled behind her back and tightly bound there. Her ankles and knees were tied as well while a couple of vines supported her body.

She moaned and feebly struggled but it was no good. She was as good as caught as in a spider's web. It seemed she would have to wait until someone came along and freed her.

"_At the very least, Ron will worry where I am, I told him to come if I wasn't back by morning."_

And her fiancé would likely bring Harry to and she doubted anything in these grounds was a match for those two.

So until then, she'd just have to relax and wait for help to come. She hated the idea but could admit when she needed help and right now, she_ really_ needed it.

At least the plant wasn't holding her too tightly, it seemed to have settled down now she wasn't struggling. So she decided to allow her mind to wander, in order to pass the time.

"_What Plant is this, I'm sure it's familiar,"_

It wasn't the deadly Devil's Snare but it seemed very similar. It had the same strange tangy odour Devil's Snare had had, were they related?

"_Of course, how could I have been so stupid?"_ she thought, mentally chastising herself.

This was Cacodemon's Vine,ahybrid of Devil's Snare. It was the _safer_ cousin of that deadly plant, holding its victims but not harming them. It was much rarer than Devil's Snare and not very well known but she had read about them.

They were used to guard old houses, catching and binding intruders in its long, strong vines. It also stripped its captive to ensure they didn't have any weapons though it wasn't meant to take _everything_ off. Owners of the plant had to check it because after a certain amount of time, it would release its captive and they could escape.

But Mannings would have to be a fool if he didn't have something that would inform him of the Plant's capture. So it was unlikely she'd be here long enough for it to simply let her go.

"_I have to admit, whoever breed this was very clever,"_ she thought ruefully, glancing down at the encircling vines on her body which was starting to shiver from lack of clothes.

"_Good thing it isn't winter or I'd be in trouble,"_

But suddenly, she blushed as she thought what Ron would say when he saw her. She was wearing rather frilly pants and bra, would he be turned on by the sight of her, all tied up and helpless.

"Mmm?" she mumbled as the plant seemed to sense what she was thinking, and started gently stroking her bare stomach.

Realisation struck her, leaving her trembling. Cacodemon's Vine wasn't just used as protection, it was also used in bondage. 'Victims' were _captured_ by the plant which would strip them and leave them helpless for their partners to take at their leisure. In fact, if the plant was stroked the right way, it could be encouraged to removed more than it normally want.

"Mmmm," she groaned, closing her eyes as this thought made her tighten up.

Now all she could think about was what it would be like for Ron to take her like this.

She didn't feel at first that the plant had sensed the change in her body temperature and it was acting. Tiny tendrils started to creep over her body, teasing the pale skin. She squeaked as the rubbed against her toes and the sole of her feet.

"_Ooof," _she moaned as her body was teased and stroked by the strange, vine plant.

She couldn't help but wriggle but this only seemed to intensify the plant's actions.

She eyes bulged as one tendril snaked its way across her stomach and down towards her panties. She squealed as it sneakily wormed its way under the material and kept on going.

"_Mrth, mmm, mrth," _she groaned as it started to tease her there.

She screwed up her face as sensations shot up her body, making her tense up. The plant relaxed its grip as she did this but tightened as she relaxed her body again. Her blush was becoming bigger, and she was sure it would spread.

But something else did spread and it was more tendrils. As one rubbed her side, she other slipped into one of the cups of her bra. Then, it started to tease and stroke the rapidly hardening nipple. She moaned louder than ever as that nipple was squeezed by a tendril end.

Suddenly, she screamed behind her gag, as the tendril in her panties suddenly entered her. She arched her back as her lower muscles tightened with pleasure. And it had barely gone inside her, what would happen if it went any deeper.

She was now becoming very hot and very wet as her entrance was teased mercilessly. She was actually feeling tortured, why did it need to tease so much, she was going to die if it kept this up.

Suddenly, it plunged in deeper and she moaned with pleasure and relief. Her hands clenched and unclenched as the clever plant had its way with her. It was now moving around inside her, causing her muscles to go even tighter around it. But this only served to encourage it.

She was biting down hard on the gag now but it didn't seem to affect the plant. Perhaps this vine didn't have any nerve endings in it so it could easily be used as a gag.

Both nipples were being squeezed and caressed now and she almost wished she had her bra off. She was just feeling so hot now, she needed more cold air on her body.

But then the tendril seemed to swell inside her and now seemed to be thrusting in and out of her. It wasn't hard for it, her wetness made entre smooth.

She flung back her head, unable to stop her body bucking into the thrusting vine. The plant allowed her body to move, it was practically helping her hips thrust forward.

Finally, she could take no more and with a gagged scream, came hard onto the invading tendril.

"Mmmm," she moaned as it decreased in size before slipping out of her as a normal tendril again.

It then slipped out of her very wet panties and slithered off somewhere. The tendrils in her bra also retreated, leaving a very satisfied girl in their wake.

Hermione couldn't think, she could only feel the delicious feelings that the plant had left in her body. She didn't care about the state Mannings was going to find her in, all she wanted now was a good sleep.

Her last thought, moaning loudly as she drifted off into sleep, was that she and Ron would have to get one of these plants for their cellar.

_Author's note. Well, what did you think? I hope everyone enjoyed this, don't flame me just because you didn't like it, I only accept constructive criticism. _

_On another note, I'm thinking of doing a sequel where we see what happens when Mannings finds her. What happens? Heh, you'll have to wait to find out, until next time._


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note. Hee, glad people seemed to like the first chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one as well._

_It's starts off with a bored Hermione but how does this all end? Read on to find out._

_Suggestions are welcome as I'm planning a third chapter. Just tell me what you'd like to see and I'll try and add it. No rape or mutilation though._

_And I'm not planning on adding any new damsels in distress, so please no Cho, Luna, Ginny, etc suggestions please._

_Enjoy and please review._

Hermione woke slowly, idly wondering why her skin felt cold. Had Ron stolen the covers again?

But then with a jolt, she remembered all that had happened and her eyes flew open.

Yep, she was still bound securely within theCacodemon Vine plant, and of course, still half naked. As she wriggled slightly, trying to get the feeling back into her stiff limbs, the plant came to life. It allowed her to wriggle but pushed the gag back between her lips again.

It seemed while she had been sleeping, the gag had slipped away so that she could easily breathe. But now it was firmly back in place, meaning she could only make muffled sounds.

She glanced up at the sky, it was still pretty dark. She figured she'd only been asleep two hours at the most, an hour at the least. She sighed, she probably still had a long wait until she was freed.

Still, this was probably the least frightening time she'd ever been captured, if the most unusual. And she couldn't deny she'd actually had some fun.

She let out a small giggle at the thought of what the plant had done to her, it still sent shivers down her back. It had been so new, so exciting and she hadn't even been that scared, just surprised.

Her experience wasn't big, she'd only had one lover, her beloved Ron. She'd had her first kiss when she was fifteen with an older boy but that had been all. She'd been too young then for anything else.

As for the next four years at school, after she'd turned sixteen, well, sex was the last thing on her mind. High Inquisitors, Voldemort, Death Eaters and other such things tended to be foremost in your mind. As for her last year, even if she had really been on a normal camping trip, she wouldn't have really done much with Ron other than kiss him. It would have been too awkward and unfair for Harry.

But now that the War was over and Ron finally worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt, she'd been in a steady, enjoyable relationship.

She wasn't bored, she had a great sex life, her fiancé knew how to please her. It was just now she was wondering whether now would be a good time for them both to try something new, together. She could play the damsel in distress and he could be either her rescuer or captor.

Either way, it sent a thrill down her spine at the very thought of what the two of them could get up to.

"Mmm," she moaned, wishing she could feel that satisfaction right now.

But glancing down at the innocently swaying tendrils, she thought, why not? She'd had such a good time earlier, and there was no reason she couldn't again. After all, this plant was used in bondage which could involve several sessions.

But how to get it going, that was the thing?

She thought back to when she'd first been caught. She'd been thinking about what it would be like for Ron to catch her like this and had blushed furiously.

"_Wait,"_ she thought, her eyes widening. _"That must be it, body temperature. When I'm feeling...amorous, my body temperature goes up and that causes the plant to start making its moves."_

So she started to picture Ron, when he was getting out of a shower that always made her feel hot. The way the water gleamed on his now pretty toned body, and then slid all the way down to his crotch. She giggled, her man was satisfyingly well endowed.

It seemed to be working, the tendrils were starting to twitch even more but were merely lightly brushing against her at the moment. She needed to work them up more.

So now, she started remembering the feel of the plant inside her, how it had excited her. A blush appeared on her face and started to burn as she heated up. She added a few moans and whimpers for good measure.

"_Yes,"_ she thought in triumph as the tendrils started exploring her body.

"Mth, mmmth," she mumbled with excitement as her bra straps were teased.

She wriggled as a tendril slipped into her bra and started tickling her breast. Yes, this was exactly what she wanted.

She was almost hoped it would take her bra off and then she could see what it was doing to her. _That_ would really arouse her, she knew. However, common sense dictated that she really didn't want Mannings to see her naked breasts so she quashed this thought quickly before the plant read her mind.

It didn't matter, the plant was now massaging her breasts, making her whimper with pleasure. She only moaned louder when her nipples with squeezed and rolled between the tendrils.

"_Is it going to enter me again?"_ she wondered as other vines continued exploring her body.

But then she suddenly gasped as one vine started slithering down the centre of her back, right along her spine. This made her shiver as wonderful sensations followed and she moaned her appreciation.

But then it continued on down and _slipped _into the back of her panties. Her eyes bulged in shock as she felt it between her cheeks.

"_Oh my..., is it going to enter me from behind?"_

This thought both thrilled and terrified her at the same time.

"_Oh, oh, oh," _she mentally moaned as she bit down hard on her gag.

But no, it's didn't enter her, at least not _there. _It simply continued on its way until it was now in the front of her panties. She now a vine like crotch rope in her panties which was making her very hot.

So hot in fact, she was starting to get wet and very aroused. And things only got worse when the vine started moving back and forth, rubbing her in a way that made her yelp with gratification.

"Hmmm," she groaned, closing her eyes as the tendrils did their work.

Her hips were starting to move in rhythm to the rubbing vine, doubling the sensations she was experiencing. She was becoming even wetter and she wasn't even close to coming yet. She wanted to feel it inside her again, she needed to feel it inside her again.

"Mrth, mmpth," she gulped, wriggling to try and convey her want.

And to her delight, it obliged, with the tendril end gently teasing her front entrance. She wriggled her bum, trying to get it to go in deeper. And slowly, teasingly, it started to do just that. Moaning with delight, she giggled behind her gag as it went in slightly deeper.

"_Oh, this is heaven,"_ she thought, slightly giddily.

But the naughty plant had something else in mind for its captive. As she was pleasure down below, a strangely bulbous vine started creeping up her chest. It was only when it reached her face did she suddenly notice it.

"What?" she couldn't help but say in surprise as it hovered there.

But was surprised her more, was that as she formed these muffled words, her gag suddenly whipped away, leaving her with a wide open mouth.

A wide open mouth the tuber like vine plunged into, gagging her up again but in a different way. She gagged slightly as he nearly touched her throat but it stopped just short of that.

"Mmm?" she mumbled, mouth full of vine.

She was so shocked, she forgot what was going on below.

It tasted strange, a sort of salty flavour. Actually, it seemed to be secreting a funny substance where most of the taste was coming from. It filled her mouth, meaning she had to swallow it down.

But as she did this, it pulsed and thrust slightly into her mouth. Now she realised what it was and what she was expected to do. And so she started to carefully suck the vine, causing it to shudder and pump a bit more into her mouth.

"_I didn't know it could do this," _she thought as she continued.

Her reward was for the lower tendril to go deeper into her as it started to swell once again.

She moaned with delight, sucking and swallowing eagerly. In return, the two vines thrust harder into her. She was becoming wetter and wetter, in fact, she could swear stuff was running down her thighs now.

The first vines swelled large and larger within her, stretching her wide. She moaned as he plunged deeper into her, her knees straining against the binds around her. And they loosened so that she could buck harder.

"Mpth, mpth, mpth, MPTTTHHhhhh," she moaned against her thrusting gag.

When she came, it was even harder and longer than last time, leaving her whole body trembling. Her panties were officially soaked through.

"Mmth," she mumbled as the vine slipped out of her and exited from the back of her panties. It then trailed up her back before disappearing.

Meanwhile, the one in her mouth had already spewed its contents into her mouth which she just managed to swallow. As it slid out of her mouth, she gasped for air, panting heavily. But of course, this didn't last as her old gag appeared and clamped over her mouth.

She was hanging in the vines, her body hanging forward. She was feeling so satisfied.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Her head snapped up as a sneering voice came out of the darkness.

Standing right in front of her, with a wide sneering smile on his face, was Jacob Mannings.

He was a tall man, in his early thirties with light brown hair. Though he was fairly good looking, he didn't stand out and had a rather plain type of face. He was wearing casual clothes, including a pair of jeans and a crumpled shirt.

His hazel eyes were glittering with malice as he looked her up and down.

"Looks like Candy here caught me a little busybody."

"_Candy?"_ she thought with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled at his expression.

"This is the kind of plant you just have to name and mine just so sweet..."

He reached for a tendril that was sneaking towards him and lightly tickled it. The plant shivered but then gently curled around his fingers, inviting more tickles. He obliged, treating it almost like a pet.

Hermione watched in fascination, she had rarely seen such human/plant interaction before.

Mannings now looked up at her again and his sneer turned into a leer.

"I see candy gave you a real good time there, miss snoopy."

Hermione blushed deeply, almost painfully aware of her wet panties. This was very embarrassing. How she wished she could disaparate but without her wand, she couldn't. Especially as he now plucked it form the ground and placed it in a pocket.

She gave a small moan at this.

With a chuckle, Mannings stepped closer, carefully stroking the tendrils that were rubbing against his arm.

"Ironic, isn't it? It's actually easier to get away from Devil's Snare than this little darling."

Hermione couldn't argue with that, she'd managed to when she was only twelve, not to mention save her two best friends at the same time. Perhaps it was because this plants intentions were harmless, the survival instinct wasn't as high when it came to dealing with it?

Well, whatever the reason, she was stuck and had to wait until she was freed. Either by the plant or by Manning's.

She was idly curious by the way the plant responded to him, almost like a pet. And it wasn't trying to grab and strip _him. _He saw her look and laughed.

"It does what I tell it, I nurtured it from a plantling and now it's very friendly towards me. While still keeping its distance," he added with an afterthought as a couple of tendrils stroked him before retreating.

"Now, miss snoopy, we'd better get you out of there."

She tensed slightly, not sure what was going to happen. Of course, if she was giving the slightest chance to escape, she'd take it.

Unfortunately, he was too wily not to think about this. With a smile, he took a bottle from a pocket and dribbled a generous amount onto some cloth. Hermione's eyes were wide as he carefully set this aside before he raised his wand.

He cast a very light tickling charm on the Cacodemon Vine which twitched happily before retreating. He was able to step forward with the soaked cloth, reaching for Hermione's face.

She grunted and struggled, even though she knew it was useless. He merely laughed before placing the cloth over her nose.

She tried not to breath the heavy, pungent fumes in but she couldn't help herself. She was forced to take a breath and immediately felt her head swim.

"Mmmth, mmth, mmmmm," she moaned as he kept the cloth there, forcing her to inhale more and more.

As her head continued to swim, her limbs suddenly went completely weak and limp. She couldn't move a muscle, though strangely she didn't fall unconscious. Mannings smiled thinly as her head fell forward and it was only now he took away the cloth.

"There we go," he said with a grin as he started stroking the vine again.

Hermione didn't respond, it was all she could do to concentrate.

He now murmured something to the plant and it started to slowly release her. It let go of her mouth and she was able to take a big gulp of cool, clean air. However, it did nothing to clear her head and she still felt as helpless as a newborn.

As she was released, Mannings took hold of her and lifted her out of the surrounding vines. He then slung her over his shoulder, firmly holding onto her bare legs. Her arms hung limply down his back as he turned and started to move away.

She had no idea what was going to happen now but she was very unhappy at being so helpless. Especially as she couldn't even thank the plant for all the pleasure it had given her.

But as she was taking away, she could have sworn the Cacodemon Vine waved a tendril in farewell. The sight made her mentally giggle, it was some plant, that was for sure.

But now she had a new problem on her hands, what was Mannings going to do with her?

To be continued.

_Author's note. What is Mannings going to do to Hermione now that he'd found her. Find out next time, suggestions are welcome. Until then._


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's note. Back with another updater, sorry for taking so long. I'd like to thank those who gave me suggestions, they helped a lot._

_Suggestions are welcome._

_Remember, this chapter contains mature content with bondage, brief spanking and vine sex._

_Enjoy and please review._

Hermione weakly moaned as she was carried towards the house. Thanks to that drug Mannings had given her, she was limp, utterly helpless but still conscious. Her body felt very tingly thanks to the pleasuring that vine plant had given her.

She sighed slightly, she'd rather be back in Candy's embrace than in the clutches of Mannings. At least she was safe there and could have some fun at the same time.

"Home sweet home," her captor now said, breaking her out of her revelry.

She saw they were standing on a stone step, she hadn't really been paying attention to where they were. She felt him shift his grip on her slightly as he opened the heavy door but she was still too weak to take advantage of it.

However, bit by bit, her strength was returning. Maybe, with a bit of luck, she could fight back if he left her untied long enough. She'd just have to fake weakness which she was fairly confident she could do.

Warm air rolled over her shivering body as she was taken inside, and the door shut. Mannings didn't stop but kept on carrying her out of the hallway and into a room. There, he laid her down on a rather fluffy white carpet.

She was on her front, so he carefully moved her head so that it was resting on its side, meaning she could breathe easily. The soft material felt wonderful against her body but he surely wasn't going to leave her here like this?

"Hmm, now don't you look so at home?" he now chuckled, admiring the helpless girl on his carpet as ideas run through his head.

The thing about Jacob Mannings was that he was always one to take advantage of any situation that came his way. He knew perfectly who this was, who in the Magical World didn't? The best friend to Harry Potter and one of the hero's of the War who now worked in Magical Law Enforcement.

He knew several things about her, as reported by the papers, such as she was extraordinarily knowledgeable for being a Muggle Born. Blood purity had never interested him, heck he was a Half Blood and had still kept ties to the Muggle World. In fact, several of his business deals involved the Muggle Criminal Underworld, though he was careful never to let the two mix.

Only an idiot would try to sell magical artefacts to a Muggle, he'd have the Aurors on him if he did that. So he didn't despise his captive for her blood, merely the fact she was trying to ruin him.

But now she was his prisoner and probably wouldn't be missed for a few hours yet, he could take advantage of this fact.

"Don't worry," he now said, in a mocking tone of comfort.

"I'm not going to kill you or even hurt you much."

That would be plain suicide considering her confections. Plus, he just wasn't that kind of criminal, he did have standards.

Hermione was her part was relived but was still too drugged up to give him any reaction. She just lay there, weak as a newborn. He chuckled again before saying.

"However, I'm not just going to let you go, you wanted to put me out of business? Now you'll help me make more money."

"_Make more money? What does he mean by that?"_ Hermione wondered as he now brought out his wand.

He flicked his wand, muttering a spell she couldn't quite make out.

Strips of material seemed to shoot out of his wand before shooting to her body. In a moment, her hands were bound behind her back while her ankles were also tied together. A large wad of cloth forced its way into her mouth and another then tied around her head, gagging her.

"Mmm, mft," she mumbled, unable to make a proper sound.

But Mannings wasn't done yet as with another flick of his wand her knees were bent forcing her bound feet up her back. More cloth appeared and secured her feet to her wrists, effectively hog tying her.

"There, let's see you free yourself from that," he said nastily as she struggled vainly, her strength returning now.

He was right, she could barely move, just twitch and mumble. He left her there, still chuckling and looking extremely pleased with himself. She tried wriggling but it really was no use.

The fluffy carpet didn't help, it just helped to wedge her to the spot. She briefly wondered why he didn't just use a Body Bind spell but figured this way was more humiliating. Since there was nothing to be done, she closed her eyes and did her best to relax.

This wasn't easy with her limbs forced into this unnatural position but she tried. Though she could understand the appeal of being tied up like with Candy, she couldn't for the life of her figure out why anyone would want to be tied like this? It was just so uncomfortable and utterly vulnerable.

She didn't know how long she lay there but eventually Mannings returned.

"Sorry for taking so long, I had to gather a few things together," he said with a grin as she looked up at him.

Her eyes widened as she saw he was holding a camera. So _that's_ what he meant when he said he would make some money, he was going to take pictures of her, helplessly tied. And she was right, as he started snapping pictures as she jerked and squirmed on the spot.

"Perfect," he sneered when he was finally done.

The best thing about this, he thought, was that he could sell these pictures to both Wizards and Muggles. This girl was a well known Witch so it would appeal to dirty Wizards but non magical meaning he could also display it for similarly minded Muggle men.

"Now, for the main attraction,"

He bent down and lifted the helpless girl into his arms. With the way she was tied, it was a bit awkward but he managed. He took her down a flight of stairs, into the basement of this old house. But unlike most cellars, this one was warm and even a tiny bit steamy.

That was because he kept some very special things down here.

Hermione was surprised by how warm it was down here, she was expecting damp coldness. There was damp in the air but it was born from humidity. And she soon saw why.

There, set against the opposite wall, was a flowerbed, teeming with quivering vine plants, all in different stages of growth. She even noticed some had delicate little flowers, no doubt for pollinating.

"Hey there girls," Mannings called out as he reached the bottom of the stairs and the plants shivered in answer.

He plopped Hermione down onto a bench before untying the bounds that held her wrists and feet together. With a sigh of relief, she uncurled herself, her leg muscles had started to burn. She watched as Mannings carefully tended to his crop of Cacodemon Vine plants with fertiliser and water.

Once he was done with that, he started setting up some pieces of equipment around the flowerbed and she realised with a jolt that they were cameras, including a video one. He was going to take pictures and film her being molested by those vines.

She felt a strange mixture of anger, indignation and..._excitement._ The first two were for what he was planning but the third was because she knew she'd be back in the plant's grip once again. However, she still didn't like the idea of being used for the entertainment of pathetic men who liked to look at this sort of thing.

"There we go," Mannings said as he finished up. "You liked that, my beauties didn't you?"

The plants swayed and shivered in response. Mannings now pointed at Hermione.

"I've got a little treat for you all, a little snooper that Candy caught outside. You'll enjoy having your way with her."

The plants seemed to get excited at his words, they were curling and uncurling with anticipation.

Mannings pointed his wand at Hermione and levitated her over to the flowerbed before dropping her there. With another wave, all his bonds disappeared, leaving her free on the earth. She didn't move, she knew that she would be grabbed when she did and she didn't want to give Mannings the satisfaction.

"Not cooperating?" Mannings chuckled before waving his wand and casting a tickling charm on her.

This caused her to burst out giggling and squirming. And of course, this activated the plant. Vines seized her and lifted her into the air, binding and gagging her in place. She struggled as Mannings laughed at the sight of her, a prisoner of plants.

"Hmm, I think I'll call this 'Miss Busybody subdued', what do you think?" Mannings questioned as he clicked his camera while allowing the film to roll.

She merely growled at him, wishing she could curse him. When she got her wand back, that's exactly what she'd do.

"Yes, I think it suits you," he laughed nastily as he took more photos.

He waved his photo and a paddle suddenly appeared and proceeded to smack her bottom. She jerked and snarled as this happened but couldn't stop it. Thankfully, this only happened for a few minutes and then the paddle flew away again.

"Now for the main part," he said softly as he came forward and started stroking the tendrils waving around, and also speaking quietly.

Hermione couldn't hear what he was saying, he was speaking too softly. A couple of tendrils were teasing her bare skin, but apart from that nothing much was happening. Little did she know that was about to change.

Mannings now stood up and took a step back as he said.

"Go to it, girls."

At once, a whole load of tendrils started snaking their way over Hermione's body. Her yelped in surprise at this, what were they doing?

"_Holy...,"_ she cried out several tendrils took hold of her panties and started to tug at them.

Some more slithered over her stomach and started pulling at her frilly white bra. The straps on her shoulders were easily pulled down and hung at her forearms. And now the probing tendrils had found the catches to her bra.

"_No,"_ she thought seeing Mannings leer.

"_I don't want him seeing me like this."_

But there was nothing she could do and in another moment, the catches had been freed. She moaned loudly as the bra was pulled, revealing surprisingly large and supple breasts. Her arms were briefly released so that the bra could be totally discarded and then she was quickly tied up again.

"Nice," Mannings purred with approval.

"_Damn you,"_ she thought tears of humiliation now appearing at her eyes as beads of sweat ran down her brow.

"Let's see a bit of movement," Mannings commanded and the vines jerked Hermione's body, causing her ample breasts to bounce.

"Oh yeah, the punters will love this," he commented on as she was jiggled some more.

She closed her eyes, wishing this would all end. But of course, this was only the beginning.

"Come on my darlings, get it all off," the now grinning spiv said.

Her panties were tugged at even more, despite her attempts to keep them above her hips. It was no use however, her panties were soon sliding down her legs until they reached her ankles. Her face and most of her body was aflame with embarrassment as her modesty was fully exposed.

"Not bad," Mannings said, sounding impressed. "Not bad at all."

She never went for the full Brazilian but she was still well trimmed. And now it was all on full display for Mannings and who ever watched the film.

She glared angrily at him, her blush getting worse.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he smirked and he gestured at the tendrils who obeyed and started caressing her hot and bothered body.

"Mmm, mpth, mrth!" she yelped as her breasts were massaged and tugged.

Her modesty was being teased as well, delicate tendrils were crawling over it and stroking gently. Another fat tendril was making its way up her body, pushing between her breasts to reach her gagged lips.

Her gag was swiped away and she gasped out loud giving the fat vine a chance to plunge into her mouth. She gagged and mumbled against it as it started to thrust in and out of her mouth. Again, a thick salty substance filled her mouth, forcing her to swallow it.

She now felt the cameras gazes on her as her body bucked in response to what was happening to her. She groaned as she realised Mannings and his possible viewers would love her reactions to everything that was happening to her.

And now the tendrils at her entrance were getting more excited, tickling and teasing her like mad. Sweat was now running down her face as she groaned loudly, her body temperature rising steadily.

She felt one enter her properly and start to squirm around inside of her. Her thighs quivered as all her lower muscles tightened up. It swelled within her and started to thrust in and out, just like the other two times.

"Mmrtph!" she screamed as she was roughly entered from behind, meaning all she had three different wings within her.

They all swelled as they plunged deeper into her and thrust at a harder, faster rate. She was now bucking her body back in response, giving muffled cries with each hard thrust. God, she'd never been so stimulated in her life. And it felt so good.

She forgot she was naked, bound and being filmed by a slime ball, all she could concentrate on was what was happening to her at this precise moment.

"Mm, mm, mm, MM!" she cried out as the vines gave extra hard thrusts and pumped into her, making her swallow the load from the first one while the other two shot their load deep within her.

She slumped forward as her body sagged now that she wasn't being thrust into. The tendrils shrunk in size and slipped out of her in a wet mess that left fluids running down her thighs. Her old gag was tightly wrapped around her mouth again and she moaned into it.

She heard some mock clapping as Mannings laughed.

"Well done, great job there, Miss Busybody," he sneered, stepping forward, his camera equipment forgotten.

She was exhausted but still snarled as he seized a limp breast and squeezed.

"You actually looked like you enjoyed that. This is good because it makes for better viewing. You know," he smirked.

"The meddler gets what's coming to her and likes it."

She had no answer to that, she couldn't summon the energy to think of a good retort. She barely paid attention as he started doing whatever around her.

"You know," he said conversationally as he tidied up. "I bet you're the kind of girl who knows a lot of facts. You're probably one of the few people who recognised this plant."

As she limply looked at him, he smirked.

"Well, here's one fact I bet you didn't know. That stuff the plants are producing? It's additive if you have too much of it in one go."

As Hermione's eyes widened in shock and horror, he added.

"You get addicted and you'll belong to me."

And with a cruel laugh, left the bound girl to ponder her possible fate.

To be continued.

_Author's note. Can Hermione escape Mannings clutches?_


End file.
